deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tron Bonne vs. Bowser Jr.
Tron Bonne vs. Bowser Jr. is a fan-made Death Battle written by Ganime, featuring Tron Bonne from Mega Man Legends and Bowser Jr. from the Super Mario series. Description Mega Man Legends vs. Super Mario! These two heads-in-command will battle each other out! Will Bonne bomb out Junior, or will the Koopa Jr. introduce Tron to a Legend of pain? Interlude Wiz: The second fiddle is usually one who seems pathetic but with a heroic attitude, which both combatants lack and go for another extreme. Boomstick: The annoying brats, like Bowser Junior, son of King Bowser. Wiz: Or Tron Bonne, engineer of the Bonne Sky Pirates. Boomstick: Both teams will be bringing their armies, but Teisel and Bowser will not be included. Wiz: This is simply because the fight would become one sided in Bowser Jr's favor. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Tron Bonne Tron Bonne Height: 5'1 (154.94 cm) Weight: 95 lbs. (43 kg) Age: 14 Occupation: Sky Pirate Wiz: Thousands of years ago there lived a blue robot rebuilt to fight against a mad scientist and all of his creations. As the two passed on a new generation or robots were born, two of these reploids were good friends. Boomstick: That is until one of the reploids went awol and left humans to extinction, while the other reploid created Elysium a man-made moon where humans and reploids could coexist. Wiz: But until then the memory of humans was erased and a new species was created, Carbons, artificial humans that roam the Earth all the same. Boomstick: One family of Carbons known for their thievery, inventions of 'some' destruction and constant misadventures, they were the Bonne family, and they had their eyes set for all kinds of treasure to get so filthy rich, that it would make Mr. Krabs look like a poor peasant. Wiz: Tron is the middle child and invented most of the devices used in the Bonne's antics, like the Gustaff, Gesslschaft, a laser pistol, and the iconic servbots. The Servbots are 43 all-purpose robots, built to serve the Bonnes and help Tron repair anything broken. However #'s 41-43 include a servbot Tron never created, King Servbot: a giant servbot, and... Boomstick: A FUCKING SENTINNEL THAT’S WHAT! However Sentinnel won't be included for this fight, because it would be quite stupid to have a fight between these cartoon characters, and then BOOM! Giant fucking Sentinnel. Wiz: Moving on, the Servbots use... unorthodox ways to attack, they eat spicy curry to breathe fire, throw paper airplanes... which then explode. Boomstick: But they're best known for piloting the Gustafff, a mech built for stealing and for combat. The Search cannon directs where the servbots should go, and only they can see it, the Gatling gun resides on the right hand of the Gustaff that shoots bullets. It would be nice to have your hand just turn into a gun and destroy all who oppose you. Wiz: However the Gustaff's most powerful weapon is the Bonne Bazooka, a missile that goes surprisingly fast for its size that the Gustaff has a seemingly infinite amount of. The Gustaff also has a hidden flamethrower in the center which fires flames. Boomstick: There's also Bon Bonne, Tron's baby brother, who has comparable strength to the Gustaff and can clap to create shockwaves, fire missiles, and create damage using confetti from a party horn. Wiz: Tron and the servbots may seem invincible until you realize that Tron is quite arrogant and greedy for power, there's also the problem that the servbots' durability is almost never consistent, at sometimes they're unsinkable while at other times they're as frail as a thin piece of paper. Boomstick: But when you're mech is strong enough to casually pick up rocks, survive constant gunfire and several bombs and your pilot is intelligent enough to build a rocket to get Mega Man off the moon you're probably set. Tron: I don't know who or what these are but I'm not going to let them get in our way. Bowser Jr. Prince Bowser Koopa Jr. Height: 3'11 (119.38 cm) Weight: ~150 lbs. (~68 kg) Age: ~10 years Occupation: Prince, Golfer Boomstick: The Mushroom World: A land filled with magic, walking fungi, Italian-American Plumbers, and a dragon. Wiz: Actually, Koopas resemble turtles more than they do dragons, as shown by their shells, mouth, and... Boomstick: Their short arms that help them relate to a Velociraptor! Wiz: ... Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth decided they had enough of rescuing and Bowser so they went on a vacation, ignoring the fact that Bowser is persistent and will stop at no costs. Boomstick: But as soon as they landed they was a pile of paint and even when Mario cleaned it up, he was accused of a crime he didn't commit because he just got on the island. The real culprit was Shadow Mario who in actuality is the alter-ego of Bowser's only biological son, Bowser Jr. Wiz: Who is the Mother? It's unknown to this day, but ignoring parental issues, Bowser Junior takes many abilities from his father. Boomstick: Like fire breath, at first Junior's fire breath would make common torches look like gods in comparison, he has now matched what his father's flame would be when he was a child. Junior also uses the Sonic Roar, a scream so ear-piercing that it actually shrinks whoever the soundwaves are aiming at. Wiz: Asides from his natural abilities, he uses a Magic Paintbrush to whack enemies, release regular, fire, or electric goop, or paint areas that teleport to other locations. Also like his father he uses throwing hammers, but because of his small stature he keeps the hammers in his hands. Boomstick: But nowadays he usually rides the Koopa Clown Car, the least intimidating vehicle with actual weapons that would be intimidating if you put it on something like a tank, car... or a dog. Wiz: The Koopa Clown Car has a vast variety of weapons ranging from bombs, to wrecking balls, saw blades, and it can even change its propeller into two pairs of wheels that allow Junior to drive a high speeds. Boomstick: And while he usually doesn't use them, Junior also uses his father’s army consisting of the generic Goombas and Koopas, Hammer Brothers who commonly come in pairs, who drop annoying little spike balls and even more. Wiz: Magikoopas, Chain-Chomps, Piranha Plants, the list goes on. Boomstick: There's also the Koopalings, seven deadly si... koopas that all wield Magic Wands that fire Magic Blasts and can all breathe fire, some of them have other abilities like throwing bombs or rings but that's aside the point that Bowser's Army prefers quantity over overall quality. Wiz: Junior, just like Tron is still a whiny brat, but he goes even further by being even more annoying all the time, and his naïveté when it comes to formal combat also is a massive downfall. Boomstick: Even if most of us hate him, he still survived a fall that knocked Bowser , is capable of fighting Mario & Luigi at once, and even conquered the... Baseball Kingdom, I am not making that up. Bowser Jr: Someday when I get bigger... I wanna fight that Mario again! Prelude Wiz: Alright, The Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE Who do you think would win? Tron Bonne Bowser Jr. Who do you want to win? Tron Bonne Bowser Jr. Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes No Gessleschaft Above the middle of the glistening sea was a flying boat with a green tint. On the inside there was a teenage girl with brown outstretched hair and a skull necklace talking to her yellow bodied minions with blue worker shirts. They were Tron Bonne and the servbots and they were coming up with a plan to earn money for their debt after making a rocket for Mega Man Volnutt to come back to Earth. Tron with an uncommon expression: happiness, had come up with a plan. "Today we'll be heading for the Koopa King: Bowser and his army!” Tron exclaimed. Many of the servbots after hearing those words were confused or terrified, Tron getting slightly annoyed asked later if the Gustaff was prepared. The servbots assured that it was ready as the Gessleschaft flew towards another flying ship with the face of a dinosaur dragon turtle. ---- Bowser's Ship '' Inside the turtle faced ship were tons of bustling creatures on the outside with a room explicitly saying '''KEEP OUT' on the front. On the inside was a giant turtle-like creature with a few short strands of red hair and green scales next to a creature of similar design but with a broomstick and wizard hat. They go by many nicknames but are more commonly known as Bowser and Kamek. "It seems that an airship is coming our way." said the Magikoopa. But as soon as he finished his sentence, the entire airship had shaken. "It also seems they want to pick a fight with us", said Kamek, however Bowser replied with "Sorry, but as much as I would love to pound some face in today, that reservation will go to Mario, warp me to the castle and bring Junior to this location". "Yes sir!" said Kamek as he warped Bowser out of the Airship and warped a young koopa who resembled Bowser in Bowser's place. However, this young Koopa was actually taking a bath and playing with a rubber duck. He didn't realize that he was in a completely different location until he looked up, not to see silver tile, but wood. Bowser Junior was enraged at first until another bomb hit Bowser's Airship. After realizing the situation that he was in Kamek asked "What shall be our plan of attack, sir?" even if the prince was far younger than him. Junior replied with "I want full offense! We won’t be losing to pansies who can't even come to face us like real people!” Kamek showed disappointment in his idea and started turning the ship towards the Gesslschaft. ---- Gesslschaft Many servbots realized that the ship they were firing at was beginning to fly towards them obviously ready to fight, now even more servbots were becoming frightful at this sight until Tron knocked some sense into them yelling "Stop bellyaching, we've dealt with way more scary people than them!", the servbots stopped and began to lower the Gustaff into where the opposing airship was flying towards: the Hangar. Bowser Junior walked to the top on his father's airship yelling "Are you guys ready to cry crying to your mommies!?", this insult gave the servbots even more reason to fight as Tron began to become even more pissed than before. "Drop the Gustaff and get ready to fight!" yelled Tron as the Gustaff was lowered onto the Hangar with Tron soon dropping in the Gustaff with Bowser Junior going closer on his Koopa Clown Car backed up by his army, same goes for Tron. Junior while he had never been on a battlefield with his army he was prepared to fight against this human's group of minions as he yelled "CHARRRGE!" FIGHT!! The fight began with several goombas running off of Bowser's Airship and onto the Gesslschaft. As they came on to the rival to the Flutter, aiming their gaping teeth at the Gustaff. However the sentient mushrooms attack was intercepted by a servbot's foot knocking off the goomba's trajectory and making it fall off the both ships into the ocean. However this one lackey on Bowser Junior’s side was far from the last as even more goombas, Koopas, and five pairs of Hammer Bros were launched at a rapid speed out of the airships head's mouth. Once they landed on the Hangar a few paper airplanes thrown by a servbot who had been slacking off. Some of the paper airplanes slowly descended upon the launched enemy, while the other paper airplanes dive-bombed into enemy territory. Tron, after seeing this one servbot shiftless and playing with paper, she went ballistic and practically raved at the servbot for several minutes until the paper airplanes blew up, some on the ship, others on koopas, blowing their shells off and destroying most of the hammers aiming at the servbots. Tron & the servbots were gaining the upper hand, a sight that infuriated Bowser Junior, however the prince of koopas had another plan in mind. "Send in everyone!" Barked the Koopa Prince into the phone he pulled out. On the other side of the phone was a magikoopa who was unseasoned in the ways of combat asked as if his voice was tottering "W…Which ones?” Bowser Junior upset over the magikoopa's ignorance yelled "EVERYONE!” When Junior had finished his prolonged rant, he noticed that he couldn’t hear the timid Magikoopa’s voice. This made Junior remember one thing, he was the Prince of Koopas, and that he should never back down from a fight. With this newfound determination, Junior began to enter the battlefield, although the reason he couldn’t hear the magikoopa was because he used his Sonic Roar on the phone, which somehow went through the telephone line, on the magikoopa. Bowser Junior, now inside the Koopa Clown Car rushed off his father’s airship onto the Hangar, knocking off anyone who got in the way whether they were on his side or not. All who fell off either ship fell into the vast ocean below where they drowned, or in the servbots case, exploded into zenney. As soon as the Clown car made it to the Gustaff, a sawblade came out of the Clown car’s mouth which proceeded to slice apart the Gustaff bit by bit. Even as sparks flew from the Gustaff, this gave Tron to a small window of an opportunity to pull out a pistol with several rings around it. Bowser Junior, unaware of the pistol switched out from his sawblade and on the sides of the Clown Car came two giant boxing gloves attached to two metal poles on either side which began to be the crap out of the Sky Pirate which hindered the shot of the pistol. While the boxing gloves didn't make it any easier for her, she did manage to aim and shoot from the pistol, unfortunately for the both of them, the Clown Car was about to lick the Gustaff, opening its only weak spot causing the Clown Car to explode. After the smoke had settled, both parties had noticed their leader falling from the sky. While many of them wanted to destroy the opposition, they were more focused on saving their leader, however any equipment they had at the moment either was already used up or was useless. Then out of nowhere a giant servbot spun around catching Tron on its head while Junior was teleported thanks to seven magic balls from the seven koopalings. Need a new Clown Car?” asked Roy. “No way!” yelled Junior, “I’ll stick with what I have, thank you very much!” Bowser Junior began by performing a Sonic Roar at the hidden Bon Bonne, shrinking him to the size of a bug. Junior then proceeded to squish Bon Bonne, infuriating Tron and scaring the Servbots. She ordered Servbot #43 to attack not Junior, but at the Koopalings, the Koopalings dodged swiftly and all spat fireballs. However this ball was so big that it not only hit Tron but also the Gesslschaft, making the inside explode in rapid succession, but also made the flying ship crash into Bowser’s Airship causing both ships to explode. As both combatants fell from the sky a petrified Bowser Junior was unaware of the indescribably pissed Tron Bonne holding her laser pistol once more firing it right at Junior’s heart killing the young koopa. “And now we wat to get on land...” said the disappointed Tron realizing she didn’t even get even one zenn. K.O Tron was sitting on the King Servbot alongside all of the remaining servbots while Bowser distraught over his 40+ losses against two plumber brothers was confused to find none of his army at the harbor. Results Wiz: Should we help them? Boomstick: Nah, its more fun to see them suffer! Wiz: To be honest, Bowser Junior's only edges were in overall experience, speed and quantity, most other categories would either be equal between the two sides, or have Tron have superiority in Boomstick: For example, King Servbot and Bon Bonne were equal to all the strength the Koopalings had, Tron has been stated to have an I.Q. of at least 200, and the Bonne Bazooka would be able to take out any grounded or aerial enemies. Wiz: Some weapons weren't even used in the battle, as it would make the fight look one-sises, or as an excuse for Ganime to finish the battle faster. Boomstick: The little guy could've had more time to Bonne-d with his father had he not meet his shocking finale. Wiz: The winner is Tron Bonne. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Ganime Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Technology Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016